


First Snow

by extraomnipresent



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraomnipresent/pseuds/extraomnipresent
Summary: Hogwarts AU PV/Grimm for quasar on lofter! Here's her sight: https://windy777.lofter.com/ Go check her out! She's currently thinking of taking a break from art, but her old art is still amazing.PV is a Quidditch seeker, Grimm likes potions. They knew each other since they were little, but grew a little bit separate after being sorted into separate houses. Grimm has a crush on PV but doesn’t know how PV feels about him. And yea, they have sex, because that’s what people do I guess.TW: VOID TENTACLES, VOID TENTACLES, VOID TENTACLES, please actually check with yourself to see if you're ok with it, this little thing I wrote isn't too graphic, but please just exit this work if you're uncomfortable with it
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't translated this to Chinese because I'm lazy and I haven't updated Our Past in a few days because I was so focused on writing this, please forgive me

The Quidditch cup ended with the Hufflepuffs’ cheers that shook the ground. Pure Vessel, the seeker and also the star of the team, soared around on a Firebolt, displaying the tiny snitch in their hand before landing on the ground to embrace their elated team members. 

The Slytherins were not so happy. Grimm watched the team walk back to their lockers, heads drooping down unanimously. He sighed, silently leaving his seat to greet Brumm, who had just climbed up from the locker room.

“Pure Vessel is so tall, but they move around like the snitch itself. They were just zipping around the field nonstop, and no one can even get a clear look at them most of the time.” Brumm muttered with resentment as he took off his gloves and slapped them onto the bench in front of him. “Thank god I’m not one the beaters because Sly literally floored them for not landing a single Bludger on Pure Vessel.”

Grimm patted his friend on the back and picked up the gloves on the bench. The crowd was slowly filing out of the stadium and on their way back to their respective houses. Brumm thanked Grimm for holding on to the gloves, and the two followed a small group of Hufflepuffs out of the stadium. The group, seeing their green and silver scarves, called out jeeringly, “We’ll see you on the last place of the house cup this year, losers!”

Grimm paid no attention to the provocation and was about to pull Brumm back to Slytherins’ commonroom when a hand landed on his shoulder.

He turned around, expecting to see Divine, but it was Pure Vessel. Grimm immediately knew that something was off since they weren’t with their teammates. He glanced around to see if there were any others around before he spoke.

“…What’s up?” He asked awkwardly. It had been a while since they last talked, and Grimm felt a little uneasy. Brumm sensed the strange atmosphere and quickly left for the dungeons, saying something along the lines of needing a hot shower.

Instead of signing their words like they usually do, Pure Vessel grabbed Grimm’s hand and started writing on it. Grimm instinctively pulled back—this physical contact is just a little bit too intimate for him.

Can we meet at the top of the Hufflepuff tower tonight at 1am?

What? Grimm looked incredulously at Pure Vessel’s expressionless mask. Still, he somehow read a hint of anticipation and anxiety in those black, hollow eyes. 

“What for?” 

Pure Vessel shook their head and wrote: You’ll know. Please come.

Then they took off, heading towards the Hufflepuff’s tower where the student dorms were. Grimm didn’t have time to call out and ask more questions before they disappeared into the building. 

They almost looked a bit…flustered? Grimm meandered back to the Slytherin commonroom, absent-mindedly bumping into other bugs on his way to the dungeon entrance. He sat down at an empty armchair and brooded.

It really has been forever since him and Pure Vessel really sat down and talked. 

Before him and Pure Vessel knew that they were both wizards, they were so, so close. They used to practice nail fighting in Pure Vessel’s spacious yard, and when they got tired would go out a few miles into the overgrown hills and lie down in the soft cushion of grass. Pure Vessel always stared at the sky with immense wonder, not blinking for a solid fifteen minutes before their eyes got sore, and they would turn to look at Grimm. Grimm, on the other hand, liked to watch Pure Vessel as the latter was transfixed on the sky. Something about the smooth curves and sharp points of their mask made his heart feel light and airy. It was as if his heart was a balloon that was about to burst out of his chest. Then, when they both got sleepy looking at each other, they would simply close their eyes and go to sleep on the moist grass, and wake up to a brilliant sunset painted across the sky.

But when they were eleven years old was when everything changed. They both found out that they were wizards—Wyrm, Pure Vessel’s father, was delighted, while Grimm’s brother Nightmare threw a party to celebrate. So they went to Hogwarts, not knowing that they would be sorted into houses and separated from each other. When the sorting ceremony came, Grimm was first sorted into Slytherin along with another friend Brumm. He crossed his fingers and prayed almost desperately for Pure Vessel to be sorted into the same house as his. But he had to watch his friend wave sadly when they crossed to the Hufflepuff’s table, greeted by a tide of cheers and claps from the Hufflepuff seniors. He met with Pure Vessel after first night’s dinner, and they promised each other that they would always keep in touch and still be best friends, but none of them really kept this promise. They didn’t have classes together at all. The most the Grimm could see of Pure Vessel was when they would cross the hall to get to another classroom or when they occasionally would come down to the potion’s room to study for a test when Grimm was dabbling with extra potion-making. These times were rare, but Grimm secretly cherished them, and his heart ached with the fact that he could never see Pure Vessel as often as he wanted so much to.

And now suddenly, Pure Vessel wants to meet with him, alone. What does this mean? Grimm found himself getting increasingly anxious and fidgety as his fingers rapped on the arm of the chair even faster. What could it be? God, if they are going to express their love or something, it’d be crazy…

“Hey Grimm, why are you staring into the wall like a troll with head trauma?” Divine tapped Grimm on his head, jerking him back to the real world from his memories. “It’s dinner time. You wanna get some food, you look more malnourished than ever.”

“Huh? I’m not hungry.” Grimm could feel his face burning involuntarily as he internally slapped himself for thinking about the impossible, “You can go. I still have my potions paper to finish. Yeah.”

Divine’s eyes narrowed in suspicion but said nothing as she left the dungeon for the Great Hall. Grimm sank back into his armchair, closing his eyes.

What was he thinking? Pure Vessel had so many choices, whether it be females or males, or whatever their admirers’ sexes were. Why would they choose him? He’s just a scrawny potions fanatic with alarmingly red eyes, while Pure Vessel is the star of Hufflepuff, and maybe even of the whole school.

He couldn’t concentrate on schoolwork at all or, in fact, do anything productive. He was pondering about Pure Vessel’s request. What do they mean by “You’ll know”? And why the Hufflepuff tower? Couldn’t it be an empty classroom or something?

The clock stroke midnight and even the last of the students went back to their dorms, yawning. Grimm put on a blanket to warm himself in the cold Slytherin dungeon and watched as the firewood burnt out into charcoal, flaky grey ashes falling into the mantelpiece while the charcoal emitted a faint orange afterglow. 

He figured it was about half past twelve, so he set off to climb up from the dungeon and into the Ravenclaw tower. Then, he would cross the sky bridge leading to the owlery, and go to the Hufflepuff tower from there.

With a cloak on, he snuck off to climb up the stairs. He passed the snoring portraits effortlessly without waking them up, and turned a corner just in time to not be seen by Bloody Baron floating across the hallway. The sky bridge was chilly, so he pulled his cloak tighter.

Finally, after climbing a dizzying spiral staircase, he made it to the top of the tower. He was surprised to Pure Vessel already waiting at the balcony, looking out into the school grounds.

“First snow of the year.” Grimm stood beside Pure Vessel and regretted not bringing a scarf. Snow was falling onto the school grounds silently, as if covering it gradually with a pristine white blanket. Pure Vessel nodded, and took Grimm’s hand, holding it between both of his hands.

“What are you—” Grimm was very glad that it was too dark to see his face because he was certain that his face had turned a flaming scarlet that was akin to the color his eyes. Pure Vessel just warmed them between their hands and finally he wrote: your hands must be cold.

Grimm tried to pull away but quickly succumbed to his own touch-starved sentiment, “Not the best location that you could’ve chosen.”

Pure Vessel emitted something like a little huff or a laugh and acknowledged it by pressing Grimm’s hand onto their chest. Grimm’s body went rigid for a second, but he could feel the thump-thump-thump of the void within Pure Vessel that almost sounded like a heartbeat. It was quick and eager, like a bird trying to escape its cage.

This is how fast my heart beats for you. Pure Vessel wrote. Does yours do the same for me?

Grimm looked up at the vessel’s eyes and saw a glint of pleading anticipation. Never, in his wildest dreams, had he imagined Pure Vessel holding his hand against their chest and staring so gently, so lovingly, into his eyes. Before he could sputter out a word of flustered nonsense, Pure Vessel pressed the tip of their mask to his mouth. Vessels had no mouths, so this was the equivalent of a kiss to them.

Grimm’s eyes widened. Seeing his lack of reaction, Pure Vessel pulled back, concerned that they had overstepped. Sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable…I apologize, I got—

Before they could write anything more, Grimm pulled them into a tight embrace and buried his head against their chest. Pure Vessel’s hands hovered in the air for a moment, then came down to place them gently on Grimm’s neck and back.

They just held each other like this for a moment, and Grimm was about to drown in the tenderness and the surprise of it all. After all these years he knew that they had felt the same for him, and this made his heart so fluffy and light again, just like when he looked at Pure Vessel under the clear sky as a child.

Finally, he spoke in an almost croaky voice, “Can you feel it now? My heart? I hope this answers your question.”

Then, without warning, Pure Vessel scooped him up with one hand on his back, the other behind his knees, and carried him down the staircase.

“What—You’re going to fall!” Grimm froze, trying to move as little as possible so Pure Vessel wouldn’t topple over while protesting with a burning face. But Pure Vessel simply shook their head and carried them all the way to the nearest classroom, where they shut the door and immediately pushed Grimm against the wall, almost aggressively.

Grimm looked up at Pure Vessel towering over him with his height advantage and swallowed. Then a smirk spread across his lips, “Very eager, I see.”

Then he leaned forward, lips crashing into the end of Pure Vessel’s mask, and kissed the latter without warning. Pure Vessel’s void inside him rumbled as they slid off Grimm’s cloak and robes. Your Slytherin is showing. They wrote on Grimm’s abdomen.

“Yeah, no wonder why I was sorted into the house.” Grimm unbuttoned Pure Vessel’s shirt and pulled off their vest. The classroom was slightly colder than the two would normally feel comfortable with, but it was as if a flame had lit up on the two’s bodies and they were completely oblivious to the chill.

Pure Vessel’s hands cruised down to Grimm’s carapace, making his breath hitch. They caressed every crack on their chest and abdomen before slipping off their trousers. The sound of belts clattering onto the floor was easily distinguishable in the silence of the night, but neither of them cared. Grimm nibbled on Pure Vessel’s neck and traced his fingers down to their hips, rocking his own slit against the latter’s crotch slightly. He was shivering slightly, but he didn’t know if it was from the cold or arousal.

Pure Vessel let out a low growl (or at least it was what it sounded like) and pushed Grimm harder into the wall. You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now. They wrote with slightly trembling fingers. Void tentacles were creeping out their carapace and circling eagerly around his torso.

“Then do it, pussy.” Grimm taunted. Pure Vessel made a huffing noise and, without opening Grimm up, thrust one of the tentacles in, penetrating all the way till the end.

Grimm hissed from the short wave of sharp pain, but the pulsing tentacles were filling up at just the right spot. The smaller tentacles had crept up his torso and was caressing his carapace and slowly stroking his already hardened cock. 

They both stayed put for just a few seconds as Grimm caught his breath, before Pure Vessel drew back their tentacle and thrust back in, full force. This time they aimed straight for the sensitive spot, and the sudden wave of pleasure had Grimm rolling his eyes back into his head uncontrollably.

“Fuck…Faster, don’t stop.” Grimm breathed into Pure Vessel’s neck, and the latter was trying very hard to control their thrusts. The tentacles crept into Grimm’s mouth, mimicking the motions of fellatio, and saliva slowly dripped down the corner of his mouth. Grimm was pushed up the wall with every thrust, his movement each time making the tentacle grind past the spot extra hard. He moaned into the tentacles that rubbed against the roof of his mouth, sending electric waves of pleasure to his brain. The pleasure in his cock was building, and with an extra hard thrust from Pure Vessel’s tentacle he spilled his seed all over the black void tentacles that still pumped his front up and down.

His body shivered from the climax, but Pure Vessel was far from finished. Their thrusts finally lost control and pushed into Grimm hard and fast, making Grimm whine helplessly from the hypersensitivity after his climax. Some tentacles had slithered up Grimm’s arm and tied his hands together, while Pure Vessel pressed his bound hands into the wall. Pure Vessel’s void whispered even louder inside them, and those whispers made Grimm’s body heat up once again. His cock emerged again, already dripping. 

This time, as if on purpose, Pure Vessel left his cock alone. They watched Grimm squirm with yearning and the pleasure in his slit, slowing down his thrusts to only brushing the small bump on the inside of Grimm’s inside.

“Don’t…Don’t stop.” Grimm begged, voice cracking. His cock was aching to be released, but Pure Vessel continued to ignore it and continued to fuck into Grimm until he came again from the sheer pleasure of being penetrated. They look so sexy when they cum. Grimm thought involuntarily in the blinding white light that came with the climax. Almost as soon as Grimm came all over his abdomen, the tentacle inside him released a stream of cold void seed, making him shudder and gasp and whine. Pure Vessel emitted a low growl and pushed Grimm up against the wall even harder, their head pressed against Grimm’s chest.

Pure Vessel’s tentacle retreated out of his slit, which was convulsing from the second climax, and caressed his face, the clear liquid from his inside still stained to the top. Grimm licked it playfully, and received a punishing squeeze on his cock from a smaller tentacle, making him cry out in surprise. The tentacle then proceeded to clean off all of the seed that Grimm had released on himself before slowly retreating back inside Pure Vessel’s body.

Grimm nibbled on Pure Vessel’s neck, and the latter let him down to the ground gently. Grimm’s legs were shaking as he put on his clothes. Pure Vessel caught one last kiss from him before they put on their vest and slipped out the door. Before they disappeared down the hallway, they turned around and signed to Grimm under the pale light of a snowy night:

Why don’t we meet up after school in the potions room and take a walk on the school grounds afterwards?

Grimm smiled ever so slightly and nodded.

The snow was still falling silently outside the window, but it didn’t feel so cold anymore.


End file.
